Detroit become funny !
by O-DemonKill-O
Summary: Salut tout le monde! Avec @VendettaPrimus on c'est lancé des défis à écrire des One Shot droles, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira! Je met T à cause du langage de certain perso! ;)
1. Le dessin

**Detroit become funny !**

 **One shot 1**

 **Le dessin**

 **Centre de police, Detroit**

12h 56 :07

Hank venait enfin d'arriver avec une tasse de café, il se dirigeait vers son bureau car il avait surement beaucoup de travail sur le dos. Hank pouvait voir de là où il était que Jenna, sa nièce, n'était pas à son bureau. Il soupira longuement encore à moitié endormit.

Hank bue une gorgé de sa boisson chaude puis s'assit à son bureau, Connor lui, était pourtant bien là. Il était au bord du bureau de Jenna et était penché sur un papier qu'il ne pouvait pas voir depuis sa place. Alors le Lieutenant posa sa tasse et se mit derrière Connor les bras croisés, il pouvait seulement voir quelque gribouillages.

Soudain Connor se redressa et salua le lieutenant, il venait à peine de se rendre compte qu'il venait d'arriver.

« Bonjour Lieutenant ! Dit-il avec un sourire illuminé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ? Demanda Hank en levant un sourcil.

-J'ai fait un dessin pour Jenna ! » Dit l'androïde en levant la feuille devant les yeux de Hank.

Hank pris la feuille pour mieux l'examiner et se retint de ne pas exploser un fou rire. Le dessin de Connor était… très particulier et enfantin. Il y avait des cœurs partout avec des petites étoiles et deux bonhommes bâtons qui se tenaient la main avec les initiale « JC ».

Connor croyait en Jésus Christ ?! Hank regardait le dessin avec de grand yeux à cette conclusion tordu, il rendit le dessin à Connor un visage perplexe et choqué.

« JC ? Tu crois en Jésus toi ? Demanda Hank en plissant les yeux.

-Jésus ? Répéta Connor en fronçant les sourcils. Mais non ! Jenna plus Connor égale cœur ! »Rectifia Connor en montrant sur le dessin les personnages.

Hank fit de grands yeux la bouche entre ouverte. Il était vraiment sérieux là ? Soudain Jenna arriva avec une boite de donuts et accompagner d'un grand sourire.

« Bonjour tonton ! Dit-elle en faisant un bisou sur la joue de son oncle. Je t'ai ramené des dontus, t'es préféré ! » Dit-elle toute joyeuse.

Connor fixait Hank avec des yeux plissés, il ne voulait pas qu'il se moque de lui devant Jenna. Le Lieutenant croisa les bras en soupirant de désespoir, mais alors que le silence régnait presque, Jenna aperçut le papier que Connor tenait entre ses mains.

« Tien Jenna c'est pour toi ! Dit-il en lui montrant le dessin un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

-OH ! Fit Jenna la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux émerveiller par le magnifique dessin que Connor venait de lui faire. Merci Connor ! » Dit-elle en l'embrassant amoureusement.

Hank la regarda, complètement abasourdi. Jenna se redressa et regarda le dessin avec des larmes aux yeux.

« Yeux, tu as même mi nos initiale… Jenna plus Connor égale cœur… Dit-elle un sourire jusque derrière les oreilles.

-C'est pas vrai… Grogna Hank en regardant à coter de lui.

-Quoi ? Demanda Jenna inquiète pour son oncle. Tu es jaloux ? Demanda-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude amical dans les côtes.

-Tu savais ce que savait vraiment ce que ça voulait dire ? » Demanda Hank en montrant le dessin que Connor tenait toujours devant lui de la main.

Jenna se crispa à coter de lui avec des grands yeux, elle se baissa discrètement vers Hank pour lui murmurer quelque chose.

« Pas vraiment… je l'ai entendu quand je suis arrivé. »Chuchota-t-elle en faisant signe à Hank de se taire.

Hank la regarda avec des yeux amusé puis regarda Connor qui souriait toujours, content de son travail.

Happy ending !

…


	2. La batte de Baseball

**Detroit become funny !**

 **La batte de Baseball**

Hank et Jenna étaient sur leurs écrans d'ordinateur à écrire leur ennuyeux rapport pour le capitaine, Connor, lui était à coter à regarder chaque mouvement de Jenna tel un chat guettant sa proie.

Soudain il eut une idée, il se redressa et se mis é coter de Jenna un regard illuminer.

« Jenna, veux-tu un café ? Demanda-t-il un grand sourire.

-Oui, avec plaisir Connor, c'est bien ce qu'il me faut maintenant… marmonna-t-elle en réfléchissant à tous ce qu'elle avait encore à rédiger.

-Lieutenant Andersson, voulez-vous un café ? Demanda l'androïde en allant se mettre à coter du Lieutenant penché sur son ordinateur.

-Ouais. »Dit-il en relevant rapidement la tête vers l'androïde puis repris son travail.

Connor parti vers la cafétéria un grand sourire, il commença le premier café quand il entendit quelqu'un rire en éclat derrière lui. Il se retourna lentement pour voir ce maudit Gavin Reed…

« Bonjour inspecteur Reed. Se présenta Connor pas l'ombre d'un sourire.

-Alors comme ça t'est le nouveau distributeur à café ? Dit Gavin les avant-bras posé sur la petite table ronde un sourire mesquin. Je ne savais pas que les androïdes pouvaient changer de fonctions. Dit-il en s'approchant de lui. J'ai toujours sut que t'était bizzard. T'est qu'une pauvre merde. »Ajouta-il avant de partir de la cafeteria un dernier regard hostile.

Connor le regarda s'en aller avec un frémissement de sourcil, il baissa ensuite ses yeux au sol. Il se faisait toujours rabaisser par les humains, et cela l'insupportait.

Il prépara ensuite le deuxième café, celui de Jenna qui contenait 52% de sucre. Il les apporta ensuite la tête toujours basse et se regard blesser. Il posa le café du Lieutenant sur son bureau puis tendit celui de Jenna vers elle.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et vit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle fronça les sourcils dans l'inquiétude et se leva en posant le café tendu par Connor sur son bureau.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Connor ? Demanda-t-elle en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

-Je… Gavin m'a parlé et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai ressenti quelque cho-. » Mais Connor se stoppa immédiatement en voyant l'expression changeante de la femme.

Elle faisait une moue de colère les sourcils froncés et les joues rouges les poings sur ses hanches. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle explose, Gavin arriva les bras croisé.

« Regarder moi-ca, un robot qui chiale ! »Dit-il en explosant un fou rire.

Connor ne pleurais même pas, mais ces mots traitre suffi à Jenna pour la faire partir. Elle passa à coter de Gavin sans un mot. Hank c'était levé à coter de Connor en regardant Gavin les sourcils levé et les bras croisé. Mais alors que Gavin regardait Connor avec un sourire mesquin, l'androïde et Hank le regardèrent avec des grands yeux une expression choqué.

L'inspecteur fronça les sourcils et se retourna lentement pour voir Jenna arriver à grand pas vers lui tenant fermement une batte de baseball.

« Wow ! Wow ! Cria Gavin en s'éloignant en courant.

-GAVIN ! Revint ici tout de suite ! »Hurla Jenna en posant la batte sur son épaule.

Hank et Connor se regardèrent puis admira la scène distrayante devant eux. Jenna était en train de poursuivre Gavin entre les bureaux. Au moins il ne s'approchera plus de Connor.

Happy Ending !


	3. Etrange

**Detroit become funny**

 **Etrange**

Les sonneries de téléphones à répétitions, le son des touches de clavier le Capitaine Fowler qui criait après son téléphone dans son bureau entourer de vitre, mais en arrière plant résonnait un bruit particulier…

Evelyne avait les yeux rivé sur son écran quand ce son vint à elle, elle fronça les sourcils écoutant attentivement, sa tête se tourna automatiquement vers le bureau du Lieutenant Andersson et de l'androïde RK800, mais celui-ci n'était pas à sa place. Non quelqu'un d'autre y était, c'était le mini androïde RK800 qui faisait la taille d'un tout petit enfant, c'était lui l'auteur de ce bruit peu commun.

Evelyne se leva de son siège et se dirigea lentement vers le bureau, le petit RK800 avait l'air très concentré dans ses recherches sur son terminal en faisant se bruit avec sa bouche quand soudain il senti un regard sur lui, celui du Lieutenant en face de lui, il fixait avec des sourcils froncés.

Mini Connor se leva sur le bureau en regardant le Lieutenant toujours en faisant se bruit avec sa bouche. Il traversa son bureau jusqu'à venir à celui de Hank, il se positionna devant lui rapprochant son visage du sien le mettant au défis de faire comme lui.

Mais le Lieutenant n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire par ce minuscule Connor, il croisa les bras et commença le bruit mais en un peu plus clair. Ça avait l'air tellement simple vu d'ici, ils faisaient simplement passer leurs lèvres inférieures sous leurs dents d'en-haut en faisant vibrer leur corde vocale.

Evelyne s'arrêta à quelque pas de leur bureau en croisant les bras un sourcil levé essayant d'analysé la situation. Après quelque secondes à faire cette sorte de petit jeu entre eux Evelyne senti une légère pression sur son bras droit, elle tourna la tête et aperçut le vrai Connor qui lui tendait un thé à la menthe.

Elle prit la tasse dans une main et leva les yeux vers lui pour lui dire merci mais celui-ci ne la regardait même pas, il avait les yeux fixé sur le Lieutenant et le mini Connor qui faisaient toujours et encore se bruit.

Mais alors qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, Connor se mit à coter du bureau les mains à plat et commença se bruit, sauf que lui le faisait rapidement et il le métrisait à la perfection.

Hank et le petit RK800 tournèrent la tête vers lui avec des yeux ébahit par son tallent. Les trois étaient vraiment en train de faire ça dans le bureau de police ?

Soudain un miaulement retenti à coter de son oreille la sortant de se rêve bizarre. Evelyne se redressa dans son lit en fronçant les sourcils complètement retourner par se rêve, elle tourna la tête vers son réveille et vit qu'il était dix heures passé, elle était en retard…

Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller et de partir au commissariat pour rejoindre Hank et Connor, mais Evelyne ne pourra plus jamais les voir comme avant à cause de se rêve étrange…


	4. Joyeux anniversaire! Part1

**Detroit become funny**

 **Joyeux anniversaire !**

Les anniversaires, ce moment qu'on attend tous patiemment pendant toute une année. Mais comment les androïdes pouvaient avoir un jour d'anniversaire comme les humains ? Pourtant, Jenna Andersson avait prévu quelque chose de bien particulier pour son androïde qu'elle aime tant…

Connor ne se doutait de rien, il était sorti avec le Lieutenant Andersson l'oncle de Jenna, pour faire de simple petite course. Le RK800 tenait en main la liste de course que Jenna avait préparée un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

« Oh ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ou ça se trouve ça ? » Se plaignit Hank perdu dans les grands rayons du magasin.

Hank lâcha un juron quand l'androïde pointa du doigt la boite de petit poids carotte qu'il cherchait désespéramment. Le Lieutenant regarda la liste dans la main de l'androïde puis regarda autour de lui cherchant s'il y avait du dentifrice dans les parages. Connor était habillé différemment, il avait un jeans et une chemise rouge que le Lieutenant lui avait prêtée en attendant que sa veste de RK800 soit lavée.

Pendant ce temps Jenna faisait le ménage pour que la maison soit bien propre pour pouvoir préparer son idée qu'elle avait derrière la tête. Elle avait fait exprès de préparer cette fameuse liste dans le désordre pour embrouillé son oncle ainsi que l'androïde pour qu'ils mettent plus de temps à tout prendre. Un petit sourire mesquin se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'imaginait son oncle râlé à son piège.

 _Avec Hank et Connor…_

« Bon, et maintenant il faut trouver des cornichons. Récita Hank quand soudain ses sourcils se froncèrent dans la confusion. Des cornichons ? Jenna mange des cornichons ? »

Connor haussa les épaules puis scanna le magasin pour trouver l'ingrédient, il sourit quand il le trouva à quelque pas de là.

« Je vais le chercher. »Dit Connor avant de se retourner.

Hank soupira en lisant le reste de la liste de course. L'androïde marcha tranquillement vers le rayon prochain, il prit le gros pot de cornichon puis s'apprêta à se retourner pour rejoindre le Lieutenant qui l'attendait certainement, mais quelque chose attira son attention.

Il fronça les sourcils puis regarda le prochain rayon, c'était le rayon spéciale fête. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au Lieutenant qui lisait encore la liste puis alla examiner le rayon particulier. Des ballons de toutes les couleurs, des sachets de confettis et plein d'autre chose que Connor ne savait pas vraiment l'utilité.

Connor senti un petit pincement dans sa pompe à régulation de Thirium, il voulait savoir ce que ça fait d'avoir une fête et de le fêter avec les gens qu'il aimait. Mais les androïdes n'avaient pas de date d'anniversaire à proprement parler, même après la grande révolution, seulement la date de sorti ou de mise en vente. Il ne pensait pas que Jenna ou même Hank aient pensé à lui posé une date d'anniversaire.

Le RK800 baissa les yeux sa LED brillant un moment au jaune quand soudain il entendit son nom dans tout le magasin.

« Connor ! Connor ou tu ais passé! »Hank était en train de le chercher partout fou de rage de l'avoir perdu de vue aussi rapidement.

Connor senti très vite le stress monté, il sorti immédiatement du rayon pour rejoindre un Lieutenant en surchauffe.

« Connor ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais bordel ! S'impatienta Hank.

-Désolé, Hank. Dit Connor en baissant la tête. Je m'étais égaré. » Dit-il ensuite en levant ses yeux vers le Lieutenant.

Hank leva un sourcil et croisa les bras, il n'y croyait absolument pas. Connor est beaucoup trop intelligent pour se perdre.

« C'est ça, fout toi de ma gueule. »Dit-il en souriant puis en prenant le panier à roulette pour poursuivre les courses au plus vite.

 _Avec Jenna…_

« Oh ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! »Se plaignit Jenna en tentant de poussé le canapé du salon.

Quand Jenna Andersson voulait faire le ménage, c'était de A à Z. Elle voulait passer l'aspirateur sous les meubles dans les meubles et même nettoyer le panier de Sumo !

Mais quand elle parvint à pousser le canapé, il se cogna brusquement dans le meuble juste à coter et fit voler un cadre photo que Jenna attrapa avant qu'il ne se brise au sol.

Elle soupira de soulagement puis regarda la photo, son cœur se serra en voyant le visage souriant de son père décédé. Jenna s'assit lourdement dans le canapé ne pouvant retenir une larme de tristesse puis serra le cadre contre sa poitrine.

Elle replaça la photo sur le mur puis continua ça dure tache de ménage. Cette matinée allait être encore longue, Jenna avait prévu encore plein d'autre choses avant le retour de son oncle et de son androïde.

 _Avec Hank et Connor…_

« Bon, et maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à prendre des croquettes pour Sumo. Dit Hank.

« Je crains qu'il n'y en a pas ici, Lieutenant. »Dit l'androïde en scannant les alentours.

Hank soupira puis se dirigea vers la prochaine caisse. Et maintenant il fallait sortir du magasin pour aller dans un autre, le Lieutenant détestait faire ça malgré que c'était essentielle.

Enfin sorti du magasin, Connor cibla l'animalerie la plus proche.

« J'ai trouvé une animalerie pas loin d'ici, on pourrait y aller ? » Proposa Connor au Lieutenant qui chargeait la voiture.

Hank releva la tête puis acquiesça en soupirant.

« Ouais, on y cas y aller. »Dit-il en continuant de charger la voiture.

Connor sourit puis l'aida à charger la voiture pour pouvoir finir au plus vite cette liste de course.

« La prochaine fois c'est toi et Jenna qui fait les courses ! Prévint Hank en pointant son doigt vers Connor.

-Compris ! »Dit Connor en souriant à nouveau.

C'était drôle de voir le Lieutenant suer de tant en tant, soudain la LED de Connor clignota jaune, il venait d'avoir un message de Jenna.

« Jenna demande si on à bientôt fini les courses. Dit Connor un frémissement de sourcils. Je dois lui dire quoi ? Demanda-t-il en fixant le Lieutenant.

-Dit lui qu'on arrive bientôt. »Dit Hank en soupirant, il était assez grand pour le lui dire !

Connor acquiesça puis envoya à Jenna le message. Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture puis continua cette mission.

 _Avec Jenna…_

Jenna était en train d'installer les décorations festives pour un anniversaire très spécial, bien évidement c'était celui de Connor. Elle avait décidé que le 15 Aout était son jour d'anniversaire.

Exciter comme une puce Jenna pris rapidement son téléphone pour voir la réponse de l'androïde, très vite son visage se décomposa, ils avaient bientôt fini ?! Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche de finir tout et de préparer le gâteau d'anniversaire !

Elle prit rapidement les ingrédients ainsi que la recette, et exécuta tout ce qui était demander jusqu'à donner un beau gâteau d'anniversaire, il ne restait plus qu'a le cuir pendant une heure.

Elle profita de ce temps pour emballer soigneusement les cadeaux pour son Connor. Mais alors qu'elle écrivait une lettre quelqu'un sonna à la porte, son cœur se serra perdu maintenant dans le stress, et si c'était son oncle et Connor ?! Elle n'avait même pas fini tous les préparatifs !

A suivre dans la prochaine partie…


	5. Joyeux anniversaire! Part2

**Detroit become funny**

 **Joyeux anniversaire !**

« Hank ! Regardez le joli lapereau ! Cria Connor dans toute l'animalerie.

-Chut ! Arrête de crier. Dit Hank espérant que personne n'ai entendu l'androïde parler comme un enfant. Oui il est euh… mignon. »Dit Hank quand l'androïde baissa des yeux, triste qu'il ne réagisse pas.

Connor le regarda avec un sourire à pleine dent, content que le Lieutenant aime les mêmes choses que lui. Il se retourna et se mit à regarder les autres cages ou se trouvait des hamsters ou encore des souris blanche.

« Oh ! Et regardez là-bas Lieutenant ! Dit Connor en pointant son doigt vers une cage.

-Eurk ! Lâcha le Hank en découvrant des rats noir et blanc.

-Ils sont magnifique, s'avez-vous que c'est l'un des plus intelligent de tous les petits mammifères ? Dit Connor en regardant autour de lui.

-Vraiment. »Dit le Lieutenant, lassé de devoir regarder ses petits êtres faire des choses insensé.

Mais alors qu'il était concentré à regarder les rats, Hank s'aperçut que Connor avait à nouveau disparut.

« C- »Mais aussitôt il se coupa quand il vit l'androïde regarder les aquariums un peu plus loin.

Il soupira puis le rejoignit observant l'androïde contempler les jolis poissons de toutes les couleurs.

« Regardez Lieutenant, un guppy. Dit-il en pointant le poisson du doigt. Et là ce sont des Scléropages d'Asie. »Continua-t-il.

Hank sourit légèrement à un souvenir qui lui traversa la tête, c'était avait Cole quand il était allé dans une animalerie avec lui, il avait agi de la même manière que Connor à l'instant.

« Lieutenant ? Tout va bien ? Dit soudainement Connor ayant détecté son rythme cardiaque maintenant faible.

-Ouais. »Répondit simplement Hank reprenant ses esprits.

Il fallait qu'ils trouvent des croquettes pour Sumo maintenant, Jenna lui avait dit de prendre le plus gros sac possible. Connor scanna les environs puis se dirigea dans le rayon croquette pour chien suivit de Hank. Le Lieutenant examina chaque marque et le poids de chaque sac, il croisa les bras et posa son index sous son menton.

« Un sac de 25 kilo serrait parfait pour Sumo, Lieutenant. Dit Connor les bras croisé dans le dos.

-Ouais. Tu as surement raison. »Dit Hank en acquiesçant.

Connor commença à s'approcher du sac mais une main vint le stoppe, il regarda le Lieutenant qui celui-ci lui fit non de la tête.

« Laisse-moi faire. Dit-il un petit sourire mesquin.

-Etes-vous sur Lieutenant ? Porté 25 kilo à bout de bras peut-être mortel pour un homme âgé de 55 ans. » Dit Connor un frémissement de sourcils.

Hank tourna la tête vers Connor en lui lançant un regard noir, il était peut-être déjà âgé mais ce n'était pas la peine de le lui rappelé ! Il retourna à son effort et tenta de soulevé le sac, mais rien à faire ses muscles étaient bien trop fatigué maintenant. Connor le regarda tenté de soulevé se simple sac sen dire un mot pour éviter d'énerver le Lieutenant. Hank parvint quand même à poser le sac au sol en laissant s'échapper un grand soupir de soulagement malgré qu'il venait de se faire mal au dos.

…

« Mais la prochaine fois c'est moi qui portera le sac ! Dit Hank en suivant l'androïde qui portait le sac vers la voiture comme si il ne pesait rien.

-Compris, Lieutenant. Répondit Connor en souriant.

-Je n'aime pas voir mon fiston porté les choses lourdes. »Ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus bas.

Connor senti un pincement dans sa pompe, ses mots le touchai il se retourna vers le Lieutenant avec un sourire aux lèvres et le remercia.

Avec Jenna…

 **Ding !**

Jenna accourut à la porte et l'ouvrit brutalement quand elle s'aperçut que c'était simplement un coli qui venait d'être déposer, elle sourit grandement sachant parfaitement ce que c'était, le dernier cadeau à emballer.

Elle prit le paquet puis ferma la porte avec son pied, elle se dirigea vers la table ou était posé les autres cadeaux, elle l'emballa soigneusement puis les mit dans une pièce à coter pour les garder cacher pour le moment.

Mais alors qu'elle regardait le salon pour s'assurer que tout était bien en place, elle senti une odeur comme de bruler, elle renifla les sourcils froncé quand elle se rappela du gâteau qu'elle avait laissé dans le four, elle se retourna rapidement et courut jusqu'à la cuisine pour sortir son élément clef pour la petite fête surprise.

Elle le posa délicatement puis espéra qu'il n'avait rien de trop grave, mais alors qu'elle analysa le résultat, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer Hank dans la maison.

Jenna se dépêcha de cacher le gâteau avant que Connor n'entre à son tour et vint se positionner rapidement hors de la cuisine pour les accueillir d'un grand sourire.

« Joyeux anniversaire Connor ! »Cria Jenna avec les bras grands ouvert.

Même Sumo aboya comme si aboya quand l'androïde entra la bouche béante en voyant toutes les décorations de fête d'anniversaire. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Jenna il lâcha ses lourds sacs au sol pour s'avancer lentement vers l'humaine en gardant cette bouche entre ouverte.

Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelque pas d'elle il l'embrassa amoureusement la collant contre lui. Il la serra ensuite dans ses bras un large sourire sur ses lèvres en la remerciant de tout son cœur.

Hank regarda son salon complètement transformé, il était chamboulé se demandant même un moment s'il ne c'était pas trompé de maison. Il déposa les sacs de courses puis vint voir sa nièce.

Connor regardait le plafond ou était accroché des guirlandes spéciale anniversaire, et ainsi que des ballons de toutes les couleurs.

« Tu as fait tout ça toute seule ? Demanda Hank n'y croyant pas ses yeux.

-Ouais. Dit Jenna fière d'elle et fière de la tête que son oncle faisait.

-Et en quelque heure ? Demanda-t-il encore en pointant du doigt la petite table ou était préparer des assiettes et des couverts pour trois.

-Ouais. Répondit à nouveau Jenna d'un air détendu. Toute seule. Répétât-elle en levant les sourcils.

-Oh, Jenna ! Tu as même nettoyé le panier de Sumo ? Dit l'androïde qui venait de faire un scanne de la maison.

-Bien sûr. Dit-elle en le rejoignant en quelque pas.

-Et qu'y a-t-il dans les boîtes posées sur le lit du Lieutenant ? Demanda-t-il ensuite en levant les sourcils en direction de la pièce.

-R-rien du tout ! Pas de scanne Connor, il ne faut pas gâcher la surprise. Dit Jenna en croisant les bras et en levant un sourcil.

-Jenna, c'est normal que ça sent le cramé ? Dit soudainement Hank qui venait de commencé à ranger les courses.

-Euh… ouais… » Dit-elle en baissant les yeux avec un sourire nerveux.

Connor alla chercher le reste des courses puis les trois se mirent à ranger tout, en quelque minutes tout était ranger.

« Parfait ! On peut enfin commencé ! Dit Jenna en frappant dans ses mains.

-Commencé quoi, Jenna ? » Demanda Connor un peu confus dans toutes ses nouveautés.

Jenna ne lui répondit pas mais mis de la musique pour mettre un peu d'ambiance. Elle se mit à dance et emporta Connor avec elle pour le mettre dans le bain.

…

Après c'être goinfré de gâteau et de Thirium, Jenna décida d'offrir les cadeaux à Connor, le moment tant attendu pour l'androïde qui voulait savoir ce qui a dans ses fameuse boite. Elle disparut quelque seconde et revins avec une pile de boite en carton, elle les posa sur la table devant Connor l'invitant à ouvrir.

L'androïde fixa un moment les cartons mettant son index sous son menton tentant de deviner ce qui avait à l'intérieur. Il ne savait pas exactement quoi faire avec ses boites emballer dans du papier coloré, et il ne trouvait pas vraiment l'amusement la dedans, mais il voulait faire plaisir à Jenna.

« Tu ne les ouvre pas ? »Demanda Jenna un peu inquiète d'avoir déçu son androïde.

Connor la regarda avec des illuminé, c'était donc ça qu'il fallait faire !

« Ci, bien sûr Jenna. »Dit-il en lui souriant.

Jenna lui rendit son sourire puis regarda son oncle assis à coter d'elle. Connor ouvrit lentement la première boîte emballer dans du papier bleu, il en sorti une belle et toute neuve veste ou était marquer Connor en lumineux comme son ancienne veste, sauf que sur celle-ci, il n'y avait pas la bande bleu sur la manche droite pour indiquer que c'était un androïde.

« Merci beaucoup, Jenna. Cette veste est vraiment très belle et me sera très utile. »Dit-il en souriant à pleine dent.

Connor regarda Jenna avec des yeux rempli de joie, il était tellement heureux que ce jour soit en train de se passer. Il posa délicatement la veste sur le coter, puis ouvrit le prochain cadeau, celui-ci dans un emballage violet. Il y avait une étiquette ou était écrit dessus : Pour mon fiston.

Connor l'ouvrit sans tarder pour y trouver un casque d'écoute bleu avec un lecteur de musique assorti. L'androïde leva des yeux émerveillé vers Hank son système l'alertant d'une surchauffe, la joie était immense.

« Merci beaucoup, Lieutenant. Je pourrais enfin écouter ma propre musique et rendre le mp3 de Jenna. »Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Hank lui sourit content que ça plaise à son fiston. Connor ouvrit le prochain carton qui était un peu plus grand, il s'agissait d'un T-shirt noir.

Il le sorti et regarda le motif, ses sourcils se froncèrent lentement en essayant d'analysé ce qui était dessus. Jenna ne put se retenir d'éclater un fou rire à la tête de Connor.

Connor sourit quand il comprit et l'enfila par-dessus sa chemise rouge montrant le motif à Hank et sa nièce. Hank regarda le T-shirt avec des grand yeux, il était vraie que ça lui allait très bien. Il s'agissait d'un T-shirt noir ou il y avait un torse musclé d'un homme faisant paraitre qu'il appartenait à l'androïde.

Le RK800 regarda son nouveau vêtement puis sourit à Jenna qui venait de le prendre en photo avec son grand sourire.

« Merci Jenna, se T-shirt est vraiment… très originale. »Dit-il en regardant un instant le plafond pour réfléchir.

Jenna sourit à l'androïde au visage illuminé. Mais ce n'était pas tout, il ne manquait plus qu'un cadeau qui ne figurait pas devant l'androïde.

« Il ne reste plus qu'un cadeau. »Dit-elle avec un grand sourire, exciter de savoir comment Connor va le trouvé.

Elle alla dans la chambre du Lieutenant et revint avec une grande boîte en carton, elle la posa délicatement sur la table et s'éloigna pour laisser l'androïde découvrir son dernier cadeau particulier.

Connor l'ouvrit doucement quand soudain le carton bougea tout seul, la LED de l'androïde clignota un moment jaune en ayant eu un peu peur à cette action. Il continua d'ouvrir quand soudain, il vit la tête d'un chiot brun dépasser du carton.

La pompe à Thirium manqua une pulsation, il approcha son visage du chiot qui celui-ci le lécha. Connor le prit dans ses bras pour mieux le voir et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un chien de police, un berger allemand.

« Oh ! Merci Jenna, merci Hank ! Dit Connor tout heureux et tout excité. J'aime les chiens ! »Dit-il le plus grand sourire qu'il pouvait faire sur ses lèvres.

Hank regarda Jenna avec de grands yeux, il n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant pour le chiot. Jenna lui sourit timidement espérant qu'il ne lui demande pas de le renvoyer. Maintenant il comprenait mieux pourquoi Jenna lui avait demandé d'acheter le plus grand sac de croquette.

Happy ending !


	6. Jour de neige !

**Detroit become funny !**

 **Jour de neige !**

Le Lieutenant Anderson et son assistant Connor venaient d'être mis sur une affaire sérieuse. La neige n'avait cessé de tomber et noël approchait à grand pas, ce qui créait beaucoup d'accident de la route à Detroit. Hank gara sa voiture sur le coter un peu plus loin de l'accident puis sorti suivit de Connor. Ben les regarda avec un grand sourire puis vint les rejoindre pour leur expliquer le problème.

« Alors Ben, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Demanda Hank les mains dans les poches.

-Un accident causé par le verglas, la voiture a dérapé et à atterrit dans le décor, le corps n'a toujours pas été retrouvé. » Expliqua celui-ci en montrant la voiture retourné et recouverte de neige.

Connor croisa les bras dans son dos et regarda la voiture ou seulement un pneu était visible. Des analystes dont Evelyne Wilson étaient en train de prendre des photos de l'accident et écrivait des théories dans son carnet. Il sourit à son beau visage quand le Lieutenant claqua deux doigts devant son visage.

« Connor, ta les batteries à plat ou quoi ? Demanda-t-il en posant ses poings sur ses hanches. Je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil. Dit-il ensuite en commençant à descendre dans le ravin.

-Voulez-vous que je vienne avec vous ? Demanda Connor en levant les sourcils.

-Non, surtout pas. Tu restes ici. »Ordonna Hank la neige commençant à l'engloutir.

Mais alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelque pas de la voiture il s'enfonça entièrement dans la neige sa tête et ses bras dépassant.

« Est-ce que tout va bien Lieutenant ? Demanda Connor.

-Je m'amuse dans la neige sa se voie pas ? » Grogna Hank en sortant de la neige.

Connor soupira doucement en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux un peu confus de la déclaration du Lieutenant de police. Mais alors que l'androïde RK800 se concentrait sur ce que Hank faisait, Chris vint se mettre à coter de lui en regardant aussi le Lieutenant qui se démenait dans la neige avec mal. Quelque minutes plus tard, Hank fit demi-tour avec un visage crispé tellement il avait froid. Il avait fait demi-tour avant même d'avoir atteint la voiture, le passage qu'il avait choisi s'avérait plus dure que prévu.

« Tout va bien Lieutenant ? Demanda Connor en levant les sourcils. Voulez-vous une couverture ? Dit-il ensuite en souriant légèrement.

-Ouais, c'est ça fout toi de ma gueule. J'aimerais bien te voir toi dans la neige. Grogna Hank avec sarcasme.

-Très bien. »Dit Connor avant de longer le ravin.

Hank le regarda marcher jusqu'à entrer dans la neige ou des policier avait creusé pour pouvoir passé librement, Connor s'arrêta à coter d'Evelyne commençant à se taper la discute sous les yeux choqué du Lieutenant et de Chris qui se mit à rire doucement.

Hank tourna la tête vers lui un visage froncé d'embarras.

« Ça te fait rire toi ?! Remet-toi au travail. »Dit-il avant de rejoindre Connor pour terminer cette enquête.

Happy Ending !


	7. Un gout de citron

**Nouveau défis accomplit ! Un peu délirant mais qui fait toujours rire !^-^**

 **Detroit become funny !**

 **Un gout de citron**

Hank n'avait pas réussi à bien dormir, il était en train de se diriger vers son bureau une tasse de café en main quand il aperçut sa nièce et Connor coucher sur son bureau en train de s'embrasser comme des porcs ! Etait-il en train de rêver ?!

« Hé oh ! Il faut que je vous aide ? Grogna Hank les yeux larges.

-Connor fait moi l'amour… Dit Jenna d'un ton exagéré en faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer son oncle à coter.

-Mais Jenna, je ne peux pas ? Répondit l'androïde perplexe par la demande.

-Ah, oui c'est vrai. »Dit Jenna en le repoussant doucement et en remettant sur ses pieds.

Elle se recoiffa rapidement puis sourit à son oncle.

« Bonjour tonton ! »Dit-elle joyeusement avant de retourner à son bureau comme si de rien n'était.

Connor fronça rapidement des sourcils puis haussa les épaules, il se retourna ensuite vers le Lieutenant un sourire sympathique.

« Bonjour Lieutenant Anderson. » Dit-il avant de retourner à son bureau.

Hank se frotta la tête n'ayant pas tous suivit, devenait-il fou ?

Deux semaines plus tard…

Il était midi passé et Hank venait d'arrivé, il venait de se servir une tasse de café quand il aperçut à nouveau sa nièce et Connor sur son bureau comme la dernière fois !

« Non mais dit donc ?! Grogna-t-il quand Jenna lécha la joue de Connor comme une sucette.

-MMM ! Tu as un gout de citron ! »Dit-elle avec une voix forcé.

Hank fronçant les sourcils dans la confusion total, que venait-il de se passé ? Lui-même n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

« Connor, fait moi l'amour… Demanda Jenna comme la dernière fois, mais cette fois si en levant le sourcil.

-D'accord Jenna. »Dit Connor en commençant à déboucler sa ceinture.

La respiration du Lieutenant se coupa soudainement.

« NON NON ET NON ! Non mais ca va pas la tête ?! Cria Hank

-Je rigole Connor, pas ici. »Dit Jenna un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

Elle l'avait fait exprès pour énerver son oncle, et on dirait que ca avait bien marché.

Happy Ending !


	8. Nadina

**Et oui, il fallait que cette OS soit écrit… Attention je préviens qu'elle est assez étrange ! ^-^**

 **Detroit become funny !**

 **Nadina**

La police de Detroit recrutait beaucoup de nouveau stagiaire ou encore des policiers. Hank Anderson, Connor et Lucy venait de recevoir une nouvelle mission impliquant le meurtre d'un androïde. La révolution était terminée et les androïdes étaient libres, donc justice était faite quand un androïde se faisait tué par un humain ou même par un autre androïde.

Hank avait les mains posé à plat sur son bureau et Connor à coter en train de traité les informations qui leur avaient été donné pour l'enquête. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas encore était qu'il allait avoir une nouvelle coéquipière.

Lucy revint un peu plus tard dans la matinée accompagnée d'une stagiaire. Elle avait de long cheveux noir lisse et la tête basse. Connor se redressa pour voir de qui il s'agissait, il fit un rapide scanne de son visage pour voir son âge son nom et prénom.

« Bonjour Lieutenant Anderson. Dit Lucy pour attirer son attention. Je vous présente Nadina Sanders. »Dit-elle en regardant la jeune stagiaire.

Hank se redressa et regarda la jeune fille, il leva un sourcil avec un sourire amusé.

« Nadina ? T'es la meuf à Titeuf ? »Le pauvre Lieutenant il avait essayé de faire une blague mais accompagné d'androïde c'était un peu dur de les faire rire.

Le Lieutenant se racla la gorge après quelque rire, puis se présenta à la jeune fille qui avait légèrement rit à la blague pourris du Lieutenant de police. Mais cette petite erreur pouvait être pardonné, il avait un petit peu bue la veille.

« Vous n'avez que 17 ans ? Questionna Connor en levant les sourcils.

-Oui. Dit la jeune fille avec un énorme sourire.

-Fowler a besoin de recrût. »Dit Hank quand l'androïde le regarda avec des grands yeux.

…

L'heure du déjeuner, le moment préféré de Hank. Mais cette fois si ils n'étaient pas allé au Chiken Feed comme d'habitude, ils sont allé au John's Coffee. La stagiaire était allée manger chez elle laissant Hank faire le point sur cette nouvelle.

« Elle est… bizzard, vous ne trouvez pas ? Demanda Hank en levant les yeux de son assiette.

-Je la trouve plutôt timide. Dit Lucy en croisant les bras.

-Je suis étonner que le Capitaine Fowler ait accepté de la prendre comme stagiaire vue son âge. Dit Connor en fronçant des sourcils.

-Il n'a pas le choix certainement. »Dit Hank en haussant les épaules.

Connor regarda Lucy en levant un sourcil un peu étonner que ça ne choque pas le Lieutenant. Elle lui sourit puis posa sa main sur sa jambe pour le rassurer, la jeune fille n'allait certainement pas aller avec eux sur le terrain.

« Lieutenant, pourquoi avez-vous demander si elle était la copine de Titeuf ? Demanda soudainement Lucy les sourcils froncés dans l'incertitude.

-Le Lieutenant Anderson a fait un rapprochement à un ancien dessin animé. Dit Connor en souriant légèrement amusé.

-Oui mais la copine de Titeuf c'est Nadia, et non Nadina comme la stagiaire ? Dit Lucy en regardant le Lieutenant qui mangeait en faisant semblant de ne pas entendre leur conversation.

-Oh ça ! J'ai voulu faire une blague, c'est tout. Se défendit le Lieutenant quand le silence se posa et que les deux androïdes le fixèrent pour une réponse.

-Merci Lieutenant, j'ai maintenant rajouté votre blague à mon programme grâce à vous. »Dit Lucy avec un sourire en coin.

Hank la regarda un moment puis soupira.

Happy Ending !


	9. I like trains !

**Défi lancé par Anya Kristen ! Un peu tordu mais je relève tous les défis ! :D Il n'était vraiment pas facile à faire celui-la je dois bien l'avoué… mais j'ai enfin trouvé les mots justes et voilà le résultat !**

 **Si vous avez des idées de défis avec votre OC ou autre n'hésitez pas à me demander !**

Bonne lecture^^

 **Detroit become funny !**

 **I like trains**

Hypnotisé par la télévision, Connor n'entendit même pas Jenna l'appelé. Elle croisa les bras en levant un sourcil se demandant ce qui se passait chez son androïde. Il regardait une ancienne chaine complètement débile, mais pour lui on aurait dit que ça voulait tout dire.

La chaine asdf l'aurait hypnotisé ? Jenna se pencha vers Connor et vit que ça LED brillait jaune, comme si il avait un bug, quand soudain l'androïde tourna la tête vers elle un visage neutre.

« J'aime les trains. »Lui dit-il comme si il était sérieux.

Jenna se redressa et appela son oncle au plus vite, celui-ci vint immédiatement sans plus tarder. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qui se passait mais elle ne le regardait, elle était fixé sur Connor qui regardait tranquillement la télé. C'est alors quand il s'intéressa à ce que Connor regardait qu'il comprit le problème. La situation était grave, très grave. Connor qui regarde ce genre de chose voulait tout simplement dire erreur de système.

« Connor ? Demanda Hank en levant un sourcil.

-J'aime les trains. Dit Connor en tournant la tête vers Hank.

-Connor il faut aller promenez Sumo. Dit Jenna la plus calme possible, la situation était très grave, si Connor s'énervait il pouvait péter une crise à tout moment.

-Promenez Sumo ? A cette heure-ci ? Demanda l'androïde perplexe.

-Oui ! Sumo doigt faire pipi ! Dit Jenna en souriant à pleine dent devenant de plus en plus nerveuse.

-Tu n'as qu'à aller promenez Hank avec toi alors. » Renchérit l'androïde en continuant de visionner sa série disjoncter sans prêter plus grande attention à Jenna.

Les choses s'empirait de plus en plus, il ne parlait même plus correctement ! C'est peut-être à cause de la nouvelle mise à jour qui avait été prévu un peu plus tôt dans la soirée ?

« Connor, viens avec moi, on va prendre l'air. Invita Jenna un peu hésitante.

-Non, je n'ai pas envie maintenant. Répondit l'androïde comme un petit garçon énervé.

-Connor, viens avec nous. Insista Hank d'une voie plus ferme.

-Non ! J'ai pas envie ! Cria l'androïde sa LED restant toujours bloquer sur le jaune fixe.

-Connor, tu ne veux pas venir voir les trains avec nous ? Demanda ensuite Jenna la peur que l'androïde ne lui saute à la gorge.

-J'aime les trains ! »Dit-il ensuite en souriant grandement et en se mettant sur ses jambes près à partir.

…

Enfin, après s'être débattu jusqu'à CyberLife avec un androïde complètement disjoncter Connor avait retrouvé ses esprits. Il s'excusa auprès de Hank et de Jenna en resserrant sa cravate.

« Les mise à jours ne font pas bon effets sur moi. Dit-il en souriant dans l'embarras.

-C'est rien Connor, ça arrive à tout le monde de devenir fou. Rit Hank en regardant la tour CyberLife derrière eux.

-Je me demandais… a quoi j'étais tant attaché pour vous faire autant peur ? Demanda Connor un peu perplexe.

-asdf. Dit Jenna d'un ton soulagé que tous ca était de l'histoire ancienne.

-Ridicule. Dit Connor après avoir fait des recherches dans son ordinateur interne.

-Exacte, ridicule. » Dit Jenna en souriant puis en venant embrasser son androïde adoré.

Connor la serra dans ses bras l'enroulant dans ses bras quand soudain il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

« J'aime Jenna. »

Funny Ending !


	10. CyberLife

**Oyé, oyé ! Voici une fanfic avec Jenna Anderson la nièce du Lieutenant Anderson qui apartient à VendettaPrimus**

 **Cette fic est spécialement pour le concours de VendettaPrimus !**

 **CyberLife**

 **Detroit become funny !**

Une belle journée pour se balader dans la grande ville de Detroit, visiter les monuments ou simplement manger dans un fast food entre ami. Mais Jenna et Connor étaient sortis pour une toute petite chose qui allait bouleverser leurs vies…

Connor resserra sa cravate autour de son coup tout en se regardant dans le miroir, il voulait que tout soit parfait. Il passa une rapidement main dans ses cheveux se regardant de profil puis sorti des toilettes publiques pour retrouver sa Jenna.

Elle avait les yeux rivés vers le ciel pour fixer ces immenses immeubles composé seulement de verre et de béton. A l'arrivé de Connor, Jenna laissa apparaitre un large sourire sur ses lèvres rose.

« Hank nous attend, viens. »Dit-elle en montrant la voiture du Lieutenant mal garer au bord de la route.

Connor acquiesça en rendant se même sourire apaisé et heureux à la nièce du Lieutenant. Ils marchèrent cote à cote jusqu'à croisé le regard d'Hank qui lui aussi avait l'air en pleine forme et très exciter. Connor ouvrit la porte arrière de la voiture pour laisser entrer Jenna puis entré à son tour en laissant sortir un long soupir pour évacuer son stress.

« Sa vous dirait qu'on aille manger un truc dans le coin ? Demanda Hank en regardant le couple dans son rétroviseur.

-Ouais, je meurs de faim ! » Dit Jenna en roulant exagérément les yeux au ciel avec un grand sourire.

Connor sourit quand il entendit le gargouillement de la jeune femme à côté d'elle. Hank démarra sa voiture après avoir entré une adresse dans son GPS, puis se mêla à la circulation agité.

« Quoi ? Demanda Jenna en s'apercevant que l'androïde souriait, amusé par le bruit infernale de son ventre. J'ai rien mangé se matin, j'étais… trop stresser. Dit-elle rapidement en souriant légèrement.

-Ca va aller, d'accord ? Dit Connor en lui prenant la main dans ces mains. Tout va bien se passer. »Ajouta-t-il en la regardant les sourcils levé et un sourire tremblant.

Jenna le regarda dans les yeux en lui souriant puis posa son autre main sur celle de Connor avant de s'approcher de lui et d'y déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres chaudes. Elle se recula ensuite puis sourit encore une fois à Connor, mais ce moment fut vite coupé par un freinage brutal du Lieutenant.

« OH ! C'est pas vrai ! Comment c'est possible d'être aussi lent ! »Râla celui-ci en faisant de grands gestes avec ses mains.

La circulation était particulièrement nerveuse ce qui rendait particulièrement le couple plus stresser encore. Mais enfin après une dizaine de minute à peiné dans les voitures et les abrutis que ne savent pas rouler, le trio arrivèrent _Detroit Pizza express_. Hank sorti en premier puis Jenna et Connor le suivirent jusqu'à l'intérieur de la Pizzéria.

« Bonjour, et bien venu à l'express Pizza de Detroit ! Dit un androïde de modèle EM400 avec les bras ouvert et tenant des cartes des repas dans une main. Sur place ou emporté ? Demanda-t-il ensuite en souriant.

-Euh… sur place. Dit Hank après s'être tourné vers Connor et Jenna.

-Très bien, suivez-moi ! »Dit-il ensuite en se tournant et en marchant entre différente tables.

Il leur indiqua d'un signe de la main une table puis leurs distribua les cartes de leur succulent repas. Hank s'installa en face de Jenna et Connor en retirant sa veste puis regarda la carte pour son futur repas à venir.

Après avoir dit au serveur leurs choix, Hank croisa les mains sur la table et soupira par le nez comme si il avait quelque chose à dire. Connor leva les yeux vers le Lieutenant, détectant son rythme cardiaque irrégulier Connor plissa des yeux.

« Tout va bien Lieutenant ? Vous semblé… perturbé. Dit Connor en se concentrant sur le visage d'Hank.

-Non, ça va. Tout baigne ! Dit-il en souriant avec toujours un côté stresser.

-Vous pensez que c'est une mauvaise idée ? Demanda soudainement Connor les sourcils froncé dans l'inquiétude.

-Connor… Souffla Jenna en prenant le bras de Connor pour le rassurer.

-Non ! Pas du tout, je pense que c'est la meilleur chose qui peut arriver ! Dit Hank en souriant à Connor, sincère dans ses mots. C'est juste le stress. »Dit-il ensuite en regardant autour de lui.

Connor et Jenna se regardèrent en souriant légèrement, eux aussi étaient très nerveux. Ils engagèrent ensuite une nouvelle conversation sur Markus, le leader des déviants qui avait libéré les androïdes de l'esclavage et ouvert les yeux à des millions d'androïdes.

« Ca fait maintenant… cinq ans que ça s'est produit. Vous imaginez ? Dit pensivement Jenna en regardant entre Hank et Connor. Cinq ans que les humains et androïdes vivent ensemble à Detroit. Dit-elle ensuite en souriant.

-Si tout ça n'avait pas eux lieur, nous ne serons même pas là, maintenant réunit dans une pizzéria. Dit ensuite Hank en riant doucement au contexte.

-Voilà vos pizzas ! »Dit soudainement la voix de l'androïde EM400.

Il déposa gracieusement deux pizzas devant Jenna et Hank avant de repartir en leur souhaitant bonne appétits. Jenna senti son ventre gargouillé une nouvelle fois, elle avait tellement faim…

« Bonne appétit. »Dit Connor en souriant.

Jenna le remercia puis s'attaqua à sa pizza quatre fromages. Le repas se finit sur divers conversation et _dans la joie et la bonne humeur_. Après un bon désert, Hank, Connor et Jenna sortirent du fast food pour se diriger dans la voiture.

Ils avaient un rendez-vous important à CyberLife, il ne fallait surtout pas le manquer. Connor laissa apparaitre un grand sourire sur ses lèvres quand Jenna lui prit la main. Hank démarra sa voiture et prit la direction de la tour CyberLife ou leurs destin serra celé dans une nouvelle aventure.

Jenna regarda par la fenêtre admirant le paysage qui s'offrait à elle, ses mains devenant moites. Quand elle reposa ses yeux sur Connor, elle pouvait ressentir son stresse monté en lui. Il avait la tête basse et les yeux fermés comme pour se calmer, Jenna approcha sa tête et la posa contre son épaule pour le réconforter.

…

Enfin, la tour CyberLife était en vue. Jenna se redressa et Connor se raidit. Avait-il peur de leurs décisions ? Jenna sourit grandement à Connor en lui serrant fortement la main.

« On n'y es Connor ! On est arrivé ! »Dit joyeusement Jenna.

Elle savait que cet endroit faisait peur à Connor depuis la révolution, mais il fallait aller de l'avant. CyberLife avait été un très mauvais souvenir aux androïdes mais encore plus pour le RK800 qui avait pour but de tuer Markus, le leader des déviants.

 _« Tu vas êtres désactivé si tu n'accomplit pas ta mission. » Amanda n'avait pas arrêté de lui répéter cela avec tellement de détermination._

Connor avait dû affronté l'histoire de son passé et de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas qu'une machine, mais aussi un être vivant qui a le pouvoir de ressentir des émotions et de l'empathie.

Jenna l'avait aidé à traverser cette lourde époque maintenant bien loin derrière eux, aujourd'hui, Connor était fière et libre et il allait accomplir quelque chose qui était encore impossible il y a quelque année en arrière.

« Tu es près Connor ? »Demanda Jenna quand ils étaient enfin dehors de la voiture.

Connor tourna son regard dans les yeux bleu inquiet de Jenna n'ayant pas reçu de réponse. Il lui donna un sourire sincère avant de la rassurer, ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire était l'une des choses qui paraissait le plus insensé mais quia allait faire avancer le monde.

Hank croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'adossa contre sa voiture en regardant le couple admirer la grande tour CyberLife. Lui aussi était très nerveux et était un peu inquiet pour leurs avenir. Ceci n'était pas un jeu ou il fallait simplement appuyer sur le bouton reset quand ça ne va pas, mais affronté les vraies problèmes de la dure vie.

« Tu viens Hank ? C'est l'heure. Demanda Jenna qui était face à lui.

-Non allez-s'y sans moi, je vous attendrais ici. Dit Hank ne bougeant pas de sa position.

-Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir venir avec nous ? Insista Jenna perplexe par la réaction de son oncle.

-Oui, c'est un truc entre toi et Connor. »Dit-il en faisait un signe de la main pour qu'elle parte vers son destin.

Jenna sourit tristement puis rejoint Connor, ils regardaient tous les deux les portes de la grande tour avec peur. Jenna tourna la tête vers Connor et lui prit la main pour qu'ils puissent avancer tous les deux avec confiance dans des nouveaux pas.

Hank ferma un instant les yeux un souvenir lointain s'offrant à lui…

 _« Cet humain n'a pas d'importance pour moi, tue-le si tu veux, ça mais égale... »_

 _« Je ne fais que le strict nécessaire dans le but d'accomplir ma mission… »_

 _« Il est temps de choisir qui tu es. »_

Quand Hank rouvrit les yeux, ça nièce et l'androïde avait disparu derrière les vitre coulissante de la tour CyberLife. Il leva ses yeux jusqu'à son sommet et plissa ses yeux une petite anxiété en lui. Pouvaient-ils vraiment faire confiance à ces gens ? Ces _traitres_ ?

 _Cole est mort parce qu'un chirurgien était trop défoncé par la red ice pour pouvoir opéré..._

Hank avait changé d'avis sur les androïdes quand il c'était rendu compte qu'ils avaient une chance. Mais pourtant c'était l'un d'eux qui avait échoué à l'opération de Cole.

 _C'est lui qui à provoquer la mort de mon fils…_

Hank referma hermétiquement les yeux en grognant. Il baissa la tête les sourcils froncé quand ces souvenirs si douloureux refirent rage en lui.

 _Lui et se monde pourri, ou personne n'arrive à se consoler sans un sachet de poudre…_

Est-ce que ce monde avait changé ? Peut-être bien… Les androïdes vivaient en paix au moins.

 _A ce que je donnerais pour le ramener prêt de moi. Je donnerais tout pour le serrez dans mes bras… Mais les humains ne réapparaissent pas, eux…_

Le souffle de Hank se coupa soudainement, quand une voix féminine résonna derrière lui. Il connaissait très bien cette voix, il pouvait la reconnaitre entre mille.

« J'ai aussi cru pouvoir l'oublier… Mais c'est impossible, même en se noyant dans l'alcool. »

Hank se retourna et vit par-dessus le capot de sa voiture cette fameuse femme avec qui il avait passé la moitié de sa vie, mais aussi la femme qu'il avait déçu en buvant chaque soir dans un bar après la mort de leurs fils.

« Je sais que pour toi ca été difficile, mais… perdre aussi subitement son fils et voir son mari se tuer à petit feu ma encore plus brisé le cœur, c'est pour cette raison que je suis parti. Dit-elle les mains dans les poches de son manteau noir.

-Se c'est pour me faire culpabilisé ce n'est pas le moment. Grogna Hank en se détournant d'elle dans la même position qu'avant.

-Non, tu as raison. Je suis là pour elle. » Dit la femme aux cheveux noirs en se mettant à côté d'Hank.

Un long moment silencieux se déroula entre les deux personnages jusqu'à ce qu'Hank prit la parole.

« Je sais que me noyer dans l'alcool n'était pas la meilleur solution… Souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux au sol.

-Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

-Je n'avais pas le cran d'appuyer sur la gâchette alors j'ai essayé de m'éteindre à petit feu. Expliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils se rendant enfin compte du moment critique.

-Se tuer ne fera pas de toi un homme libre de se lourd passé, mais plutôt quelqu'un de désespéré et pathétique. Dit-elle avec un léger rire en regardant à nouveau la tour en face d'eux. Quoi qu'on face, jamais on l'oubliera, et c'est bien ainsi. »Dit-elle une larme au coin de son œil.

Hank tourna la tête vers elle un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il se reconcentra sur la tour en entendant son ancienne femme soupirer à côté de lui.

« Qui est l'heureux élu ? Demanda soudainement celle-ci.

-Il s'appelle Connor. C'est un bon gars. Dit Hank en regardant la porte.

-C'est un androïde, je savais que Jenna aimait se type d'homme. »Dit la femme à côté de lui en souriant de fierté de sa nièce.

Mais alors que les deux souriaient de fierté, Jenna et Connor sortirent de la tour accompagné de quelqu'un, mais pas n'importe qui.

Ils avaient longuement discuté de cela, et enfin ils avaient pris une sage décision qui allait tout changer dans leurs vies. Entre Connor et Jenna, ce tenait leur fils de quatre ans tenant leurs mains et un grand sourire s'affichant sur son visage illuminé de joie.

 _Happy Ending !_


	11. Meilleure amie Part1

**Detroit become sad…**

 **Meilleures amies**

 _Jenna Anderson, une jeune élève plutôt discrète et attentive. Mais malgré toutes ces capacités, elle ne pouvait éviter les remarques déplacé des autres élèves « Au plus haut placé dans la société… » comme elle le disait à sa fidèle amie._

 _Elles c'étaient rencontré à l'école et ne se quittait jamais, les meilleures amies du monde… Mais pourtant, elles ont pris chacune un chemin différent les séparent et les laissant dans un autre monde qu'elles ne connaissaient pas._

 _Jenna s'était longuement inquiété pour elle car elle était très instable au niveau des sentiments, longtemps abandonné et laissé comme morte dans une maison abandonné … était obliger de voir un psychiatre spécialisé et mis dans un foyer d'accueil, mais tout n'était pas comme avant._

 _Mais maintenant, adulte et complètement sereine, Jenna allait enfin pouvoir revoir son amie d'enfance._

Jenna était devant sa fenêtre ces yeux bleu fixant intensément les étoiles derrière le rideau de pluie qui glissait sur la vitre ou s'y déposait de l'autre coté la bué de la jeune femme.

Tellement plongé dans ses pensé, elle n'entendit même pas son androïde s'approcher d'elle. Il regarda dans la même direction qu'elle, cherchant à comprendre ce qui la fascinait tant.

Sa LED clignota une seconde au jaune puis revint au bleu quand il passa ses yeux dans son visage illuminé par la lune. Il laissa apparaitre un faible sourire sur ses lèvres en repensant à la chance qu'il avait de se tenir aux coté de Jenna Anderson.

Il tourna à nouveau son visage vers la fenêtre écoutant attentivement la pluie tombé du ciel comme de la musique. Il ferma un instant les yeux inspirant profondément gardant se même sourire sur ses lèvres.

Connor entendit un faible souffle à coter de lui et rouvrit les yeux, Jenna avait maintenant les yeux au sol et son expression l'inquiétait. Elle avait l'air complètement bouleversé.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda doucement Connor en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Rien… c'est juste que… Commença Jenna avant de fermer hermétiquement les yeux et de se mordre la lèvre inférieur.

-Jenna… » Souffla Connor en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la femme en conflit intérieur.

Elle leva des yeux larmoyant vers lui avant de se jeter dans ses bras pour étouffer ses sanglots de désespoir.

« Dit moi ce qui ne va pas. Dit calmement Connor en serrant ses bras autour d'elle et en caressant ses longs cheveux or.

-Connor je… je… » Mais Jenna s'emporta dans une autre vague de tristesse et ne put émettre un son, sa gorge nouée.

Connor était très inquiet pour Jenna, jamais il ne l'avait vue dans un tel état, était-ce de la joie au sujet de son ancienne amie qui venait quelque temps ? Ou des mauvais souvenirs refaisaient surface ?

…

Hank était parti pour la journée avec Fowler pour un enterrement d'un vieil ami qu'ils avaient connu bien des années avant.

Jenna ne tenait plus en place, elle avait tellement hâte de la revoir ! Tant d'années étaient passé… Soudain, elle ressenti une énorme douleur dans sa poitrine, la culpabilité l'empêchait de bien respirer. Lui en voudrais-t-elle de ne pas avoir demandé à venir la voir plus tôt ?

Mais alors que Jenna réfléchissait si c'était une bonne idée de la présenter à Connor maintenant, la sonnette retentie dans sa tête et vit son androïde s'approcher de la porte pour aller ouvrir.

« Bonjour. » Dit poliment Connor avant de se mettre en mode scan.

C'était une jeune femme dans la vingtaine aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus qui avait perdu son éclat il y a longtemps. Elle s'appelait Héstia Goddess, adopté deux fois par deux familles différentes. Elle avait un regard vide et sa bouche était comme une ligne.

Elle leva doucement les yeux vers Connor sans aucune expression. Etait-elle un androïde ?

« Héstia ! Cria soudainement Jenna en prenant son ancienne amie dans ses bras sa que celle-ci ne bouge.

-Bonjour, Jenna. Dit-elle en tapotant gentiment l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-Comme je suis contente de te revoir ! Tu m'as tellement manqué si tu savais… Dit pensivement Jenna en se redressant les mains jointes devant elle. J'ai tellement de chose à te raconter ! Continua Jenna toute excité. Oh ! Je te présente Connor, l'androïde dont je t'ai parlé. Dit Jenna ses joues prenant feu.

-Enchanté. Je suis Héstia. Se présenta celle-ci en inclinant respectueusement la tête les yeux fermés.

-Connor. Répondit l'androïde sa LED clignotant jaune, pourquoi s'inclinait-elle ?

-Je vais te montrer ou tu dormiras. Dit ensuite joyeusement Jenna en l'invitant à entrer. Connor, peux-tu rentré les valises d'Héstia ? Merci ! »Demanda gentiment Jenna avant de discuter avec son amie.

Connor se retourna vers la porte d'entrée encre grande ouverte puis regarda la voiture taxi qui attendait devant la maison. L'androïde détective ouvrit le coffre de la voiture et y jeta un coup d'œil, intrigué. Mais quelque chose était étrange, Connor plissa les yeux en voyant une longue valise similaire à celle qu'il avait utilisé pour transporter son sniper pour éliminer Markus. Il fronça les sourcils puis prit les valises pour les rentrées à l'intérieur.

Connor déposa les valises dans le salon et écouta le son des voix pour les localisés dans la maison. Elles étaient dans le jardin ou perlai les gouttes de pluies fraichement tombé.

Il les observa depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine puis regarda à nouveau cette valise de forme étrange, ca LED clignotant rouge à sa tempe.

« Alors comme ça, tu as trouvé un nouveau travail ? Demanda calmement Jenna en mettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Oui. Je commence dans une semaine. Répondit Héstia sans l'ombre d'une émotion.

-Tu n'as pas changé depuis le lycée. Dit Jenna en arrêtant de marcher et en souriant à pleine dent.

-Toi, tu as changé. Dit-elle en la regardant dans les yeux. Et je suis contente pour toi. Dit-elle avant de regarder le ciel qui commençait à s'assombrir. Il va pleuvoir, rentrons. Dit-elle en regardant Jenna.

-D'accord. »Répondit Jenna avec enthousiaste.

Les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent pour être accueillit d'une délicieuse odeur de spaghetti. Jenna inspira profondément en fermant les yeux, elle regarda ensuite Connor qui cuisinait tranquillement avec précision.

Elle s'approcha de lui pour voir ou il en était dans sa préparation quand quelque chose attira son regard, sa LED clignotait constamment jaune comme si il était stresser. Qu'avait-il ? Peut-être que c'était à cause qu'il se concentrait ?

« Hank ne va pas tardé. Dit Jenna en posant des assiettes sur la table.

-Hank habit avec vous ? Demanda Héstia, surprise par cette nouvelle.

-Non pas vraiment… Dit Jenna en souriant dans l'embarra. C'est plutôt nous qui habitons chez lui.

-Je vois… »Dit Héstia en baissant la tête, pensive.

Par moment, Héstia faisait peur à Jenna. Elle disait des choses, d'une certaine façon à les faire comprendre dans un autre sens. Elle gardait toujours se ton plat et cette mine sombre, mais ça Jenna ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Depuis toute petite, Héstia vivait sans émotions, depuis qu'on l'avait abandonné.

Mais alors que Connor tourna légèrement la tête pour apercevoir la jeune femme du coin de l'œil, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Hank. Il retira son manteau puis salua Héstia avec un sourire.

« Bonjour, Hank. Dit-elle en s'inclinant comme avec Connor. Dois-je vous appelé Lieutenant ? Demanda-t-elle avec toujours ce visage dépourvut d'émotion.

-Oh non surtout pas ! Dit Hank en levant les mains. J'entends ca assez de fois. Dit-il en regardant Connor les yeux plissé.

-Bien. »Répondit-elle en le regardant se diriger vers l'androïde.

Jenna regarda Hank se diriger vers Connor puis regarda Héstia qui les fixait eux aussi.

« Alors Héstia. Ça te dirait qu'on aille voir un ami à moi demain ? Je veux absolument te le présenter. Dit Jenna ne tenant plus en place.

-Si tu insistes, c'est qu'il ne faut pas louper ça. Dit-elle en clignant des yeux.

-Très bien ! Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire ! » Dit Jenna en souriant grandement.

Le repas se termina dans un long silence perturbant Hank qui avait l'habitude d'entendre Connor parler sans cesse, mais cette fois si il avait l'air très nerveux sa LED brillant toujours jaune.

…

Le nez dehors, Hank pouvait enfin respirer un nouvel air, l'atmosphère dans sa maison était étouffante à cause du nombre de personne qu'elle abrite. Tous les quatre étaient dehors dans la rue de Ravendale mais dans un coin beaucoup plus peuplé et agité.

Le Lieutenant plissa un instant les yeux à Connor en s'apercevant que ça LED brillait toujours jaune quand soudain un cri de joie de Jenna le fit sortir de ses pensées profondes.

« Oh géniale ! Cria-t-elle le nez collé à une vitrine d'un magasin coloré. Une boutique d'art ! » Dit-elle toute émerveillé.

Connor regarda dans la direction de Jenna puis regarda le sol les bras croisé et son index soutenant son menton. Mais qu'avait-il ? Hank rejoignit sa nièce qui venait d'entré dans la boutique suivit d'Héstia.

L'androïde releva la tête puis les suivit, son esprit était ailleurs et vagabondait dans des pensées bien loin de se monde…

Cette valise… Il n'arrêtait pas d'y pensé. Elle avait une forme spéciale qui lui rappelait celle de son sniper. Devait-il vérifier par lui-même et mettre au clair toute cette histoire ?

Ca respiration était calme mais ses yeux trahissait sa peur.

 **A suivre …**


	12. Meilleures amies Part2

**Detroit become sad…**

 **Meilleures amies**

A l'intérieure il faisait meilleur, deux trois clients étaient dans le coin à discuter avec le responsable du magasin quand la petite sonnette de la porte résonna. Jenna avait la bouche grande ouverte et avait des étoiles plein les yeux.

« Wouaw ! Regarde-moi toute ses couleurs ! »Dit-elle les bras à ses coté.

Hestia, son amie se mit à coter d'elle examinant chaque couleur. Il était vrai que Jenna avait bon gout dans le domaine de l'art. Hank entra dans le magasin les mains dans les poches suivit de Connor qui fixait sombrement le planché récemment verni.

L'androïde méditait sur une question bien intrigante, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Hestia qui le regardait avec insistance.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Connor ? Demanda Jenna en voyant son amie concentré sur son androïde.

-Rien, tout va bien. »Dit Connor en relevant la tête vers Héstia qui le fixait toujours sans aucunes expression.

Jenna fronça les sourcils dans la confusion et se demanda qu'est-qui avait bien put se passer pour que la LED de Connor soit constamment jaune.

« Je vous attend dehors. »Dit soudainement l'androïde avant de se détourner du trio pour sortir.

Jenna baissa les yeux aux sols, déçu que l'androïde ne profite pas de ce moment. Avait-il quelque chose contre son amie ?

« Je vais aller lui parler. »Dit soudainement Hank en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Jenna.

Jenna acquiesça et regarda son oncle sortir du magasin d'art pour rejoindre l'androïde. Hank se mit à coter de Connor les mains dans les poches et regardait droit devant lui de la bué s'échappant de sa bouche à chaque expiration.

« Qui est Hestia Goddes ? Demanda subitement Connor en relevant la tête.

-Une vielle amie de Jenna, pourquoi ? Ta les batteries à plat ou quoi ? Jenna te la dit hier… Répondit Hank plongé dans la confusion.

-Elle… elle me parait étrange. Répondit Connor en plissant les yeux. Elle a une mallette qui me rappelle quelque chose. Je pense qu'elle contient une arme. Continua Connor en tournant son visage vers le Lieutenant.

-Une arme ? Demanda Hank, perplexe. Mais enfin Connor, je pense que tes propos son déplacé, et puis de toute façon tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu dis.

-C'est vrai. Dit l'androïde en baissant la tête. Mais… quand elle est venue ici, elle à parler d'un nouveau travail à Detroit, et puis il y a cette mallette qui a une forme particulière…

-Connor, tu ne vas pas te mettre à enquêter sur chaque nouvelle personne dans l'entourage de Jenna ! Gronda Hank son index pointé vers le visage de celui-ci.

-Ca y est ! On est là ! Dit joyeusement Jenna un sac accroché à son bras. Maintenant allons voir mon ami que je veux absolument te présenter ! » Dit-elle ensuite à Hestia qui la regardait toujours et encore sans expression.

Hestia acquiesça légèrement puis suivit Jenna dans la rue principale. Elle regarda un moment Connor puis droit devant elle. La LED de Connor clignota jaune puis revint au jaune plus calme. Hank soupira puis suivit les deux filles déjà bien devant.

Connor fit une analyse de ses systèmes pour être sûr que ce n'était pas lui qui déraillait, mais rien à signaler. Est-ce que le nouveau travail qu'Hestia allait commencer à Detroit était… un attentat avec l'arme dans sa fameuse mallette?

…

Jenna toqua trois fois à la porte verte métallique puis entra. Hestia la suivit à l'intérieur de la vielle maison abandonné, mais étrangement l'intérieur avait été refait et des nouveaux meubles avaient été mis en place. L'ancienne amie regarda autour d'elle ses yeux bleus parcourant attentivement les environs.

« Jenna ! » Cria soudainement une voix toute excité depuis l'étage d'au-dessus.

Un androïde défigurer arriva en un bon dans le salon avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il sauta sur Jenna pour la sérer dans ses bras.

« Hestia, je te présente Ralph. Dit Jenna quand l'androïde la lâcha.

-Enchanté. Dit simplement celle-ci en inclinant légèrement la tête.

-Ralph, dit bonjour. Dit Jenna avec un sourire gêné.

-Bonjour amie de Jenna ! Dit-il en la prenant dans une accolade rapprocher.

-Euh… »Fit Jenna en ayant peur qu'il se fasse repousser.

Mais pourtant, Hestia ne bougea même pas ses yeux vides regardant devant elle. Jenna laissa échapper son souffle qu'elle avait bloqué dans ses poumons puis sourit à la tendresse de Ralph.

« Regarde ce que je t'ai apporté Ralph. Dit Jenna en fouillant dans son sac du magasin d'art. Tadaa ! Fit-elle en sortant une boite de feutres résistant.

-Ouais ! Cria Ralph en prenant la boite et en la serrant dans ses bras. Merci Jenna ! Je pourrais enfin décorer la chambre d'en-haut ! » Dit-il en prenant encore une fois Jenna dans ses bras.

« Je vous en prie, installez-vous ! Demanda Ralph en tirant une chaise à Héstia pour qu'elle s'installe. Ralph va préparer à manger ! Dit-il les poings levé à ses coter un visage joyeux.

-Euh… non merci Ralph on a déjà mangé. Dit Jenna en souriant espérant que l'androïde n'insiste pas.

-Oh… Ralph avait prévu quelque chose pour ses amis… Dit-il son visage s'attristant.

-Désoler Ralph. Peut-être que la prochaine fois nous pourrions manger un repas entre amis. Dit soudainement Hestia.

-Oui ! Ralph en serrait heureux ! » Dit l'androïde tout excité.

…

Après avoir passé quelque heure à bavarder entre amis et à se connaître, Jenna décida qu'il était temps de partir. Il devait être quatre heures de l'après-midi, et pourtant Jenna mourait de faim.

« Et si on allait manger un truc dans le coin ? Proposa-t-elle en regardant chacun des visages.

-Je ne vois pas qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'en empêcher. Dit Hank d'un ton amusé les bras croisés.

-Se me convient. Répondit simplement Hestia.

-Connor ? Demanda Jenna en voyant que l'androïde ne répondait pas, il avait toujours ses yeux fixé sur Hestia comme si il allait la dévoré, Jenna senti même de la jalousie en elle.

-Oui, allons manger quelque chose. » Dit-il ensuite en regardant Jenna.

Jenna senti son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, Connor réagissait étrangement depuis l'arrivé d'Hestia, serait-il en train de s'éloigner d'elle ? Jenna secoua sa tête pour chasser cette idée de ca tête, jamais Connor ne ferais ça.

 **A suivre …**


	13. Meilleure amie Part3

**Detroit become sad…**

 **Meilleures amies**

Assis tranquillement dans un restaurant du coin, Connor contemplait les environs. Il scannait les visages des gens qui les entouraient et faisait un diagnostic dans ses systèmes. Quand il repassa son attention sur Jenna, elle avait arrêté de manger et le fixait d'un air curieux.

Connor cligna des yeux et fronça doucement les sourcils se demandant pourquoi Jenna avait l'air aussi tourmenté. Avait-elle aussi remarqué quelque chose de particulier chez son ancienne amie, Hestia ?

Hank parlait du travail à Hestia qui celle-ci avait l'air concentré sur le sujet. Mais c'est alors que Connor senti un pincement dans sa pompe à Thirium, elle n'avait toujours aucune expression sur son visage mais était attentive à ce que le Lieutenant disait. N'avait-elle donc pas d'expression faciale comme tous les autres humains ? Connor était maintenant en plaine introspection.

« Le poste de Lieutenant doit faire recours à plein de sagesse, je suppose. Dit-elle avant de boire une gorger de son thé.

-Hank est au poste depuis quelque année maintenant. Dit soudainement Connor pour se mettre dans la conversation. Tout le monde le connaît, il est même un vieil ami du Capitaine Fowler. Poursuivit Connor.

-Tu es son coéquipier ? Demanda Hestia en dirigeant son regard vide sur Connor.

-C'est exacte. Dit Connor en gonflant la poitrine de fierté. C'est même grâce à lui que j'ai rencontré Jenna. Dit-il doucement en regardant son humaine qui releva la tête ayant entendu son nom.

-C'est donc au poste de police que vous vous êtes rencontré… Souffla-t-elle vers Jenna.

-Oui. Dit Jenna ses joues prenant feu. Connor et moi avons du passé par une épreuve très difficile avant d'en arriver là. Dit Jenna en baissant les yeux, toujours cette gêne dans son cœur.

-Cela à dut être passionnant de rencontré quelqu'un qui vous aime en retour. Dit Hestia en regardant fixement la table.

-J'ai eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir trouvé Connor. » Dit Jenna en regardant son androïde qui lui était confus par les paroles froides d'Hestia.

L'androïde cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et enregistra ces nouvelles donné à son ordinateur interne. Jenna enroula un bras autour de la taille de Connor en continuant de le regarder d'un air envoutant.

Connor tourna la tête vers elle et lui rendit un rapide sourire avant de perdre son regard dans le fin fond de la salle.

…

Maintenant, il pleuvait des fines gouttes depuis le ciel gris qui régnait sur la ville de Detroit. En sortant du restaurant, Connor leva les yeux vers le ciel quelque gouttes commençant à mouillé son visage de plastique et ses habilles en tissues.

Jenna couvrit ca tête en plissant des yeux et Hank lâcha une remarque déplacé sur le temps qu'il faisait maintenant.

« Vite ! Dépêchons nous de rentrer ! Dit Jenna en courant vers la voiture de son oncle. Vite ! Vite ! Ouvre la voiture ! »Grogna de rage Jenna qui se faisait trempé de la tête au pied.

Son oncle pouffa de rire en voyant sa fille dans tous ces états à cause d'une simple petite averse. Il se dépêcha de marcha jusqu'à sa voiture en continuant de rire et ouvrit la voiture. Jenna le fusilla du regard et se précipita dans la voiture.

Connor attendit qu'Hestia s'avance vers la voiture avant de lui aussi d'entré. Elle marchait tranquillement et se mit à coté de Jenna, Connor entra ensuite à son tour.

Le visage collé à fenêtre, Hestia gardait toujours cette expression sombre. De la bué se formait sur la vitre à chacune de ses respirations. Connor la scanna mais ne trouva rien d'anormal, son esprit était comme endormie. Quand ils rentrèrent, Sumo les attendaient patiemment devant la porte d'entrée la langue pendante, il émit un petit aboiement puis rejoignit le salon pour se coucher sur le tapi. Hank le salua, accrocha se veste puis se retourna vers les trois pour leurs dire qu'il allait se couché, la journée trop surchargé.

Jenna entraina Hestia dans le salon pour s'installer dans le canapé. Connor leur proposa du thé qu'elles acceptèrent volontiers. Il fit bouillir de l'eau tout en écoutant avec un grand intérêt la conversation des deux jeunes femmes.

« Tu sais, depuis le lycée, je me sens un peu mieux. Dit pensivement Jenna une voix légèrement tremblante sous le regard attentif de sa meilleure amie. Tout à enfin cessé…

-Mais tu as toujours tes moments sombres. Devina Hestia d'une voix toujours neutre.

-Oui. Répondit Jenna en baissant la tête et en avalant sa salive. J'ai l'impression de faire toujours tout de travers. Le passé me brouille toujours l'esprit.

-Il est impossible d'oublier le passé, tu dois toujours te souvenir de lui. Dit Hestia en posant une main rassurante sur celle de Jenna qui celle-ci leva les yeux vers son amie, des larmes se formant peu à peu, c'était comme si la voix de la sagesse lui parlait. Tu dois avoir confiance en toi et avoir le courage d'avancer au lieu de s'enfermer dans ton passé. Certes les souvenirs son dur, mais il faut en retenir bonne leçon, et seulement quand tu les as compris tu peux avancer. Poursuivit Hestia d'une voix plus ferme mais douce et ces yeux bleus clair la transperçait comme de la glace. Et n'oublier pas que tu es entouré que de bonnes âmes. »Dit-elle ensuite en tournant son regard froid vers Connor, toujours dos à elles.

Jenna suivit son regard et senti son cœur se réchauffé, les paroles de son amie ne lui faisait que du bien. Pendant ces dures années scolaires, Hestia avait toujours été là pour l'aider à avancer parmi les différences des autres et leurs cruautés sans limite. Apprendre à les ignorer n'était pas toujours facile.

Connor se tourna ensuite vers les deux jeunes femme deux tasses d'eau bouillante en main. Il les déposa sur la petite table puis apporta un paquet de sachet de thé.

Hestia le remercia d'un regard puis se servit dans la petite boite. Il préféra ne rien dire sur leur conversation par peur qu'on ne le traite d'espion à écouter aux portes ! Il s'installa à son tour dans un petit fauteuil en retrait et observa Jenna qui réchauffait ses mains avec la tasse.

Connor baissa ses yeux au hasard et tomba sur la valise à la forme si spéciale, sa LED devint jaune et les voix des deux jeunes femmes se perdirent au loin. Il s'imaginait une scène que personne ne pourrais imaginer, les androïdes étaient peut-être réaliste mais il restait encore plein de secrets à découvrir à leurs sujets.

Soudain sa LED se mit à briller rouge et son visage se crispa, il n'arrivait pas à scanner ce que cette valise contenait. Mais très vite, la voix de sa chère Jenna lui parvint à travers toute cette panique.

« Connor ? Connor ? Tout va bien ? » Répéta Jenna en posant doucement une main sur son épaule.

Le visage de l'androïde se détendit et tourna son regard vers son humaine, sa LED revenant à la normal.

« Pardon ? Demanda-t-il voulant savoir si on lui posait une question.

-J'ai l'impression que tu veux savoir ce qui se trouve dans cette valise. Demanda Hestia un regard curieux.

-Euh… » Hésita Connor l'air perdu.

Mais la femme ne le laissa pas répondre, elle se leva et posa à plat la valise au sol avant de l'ouvrir. Connor se pencha pour regarder et fut frapper par la honte en voyant que ce n'était que de simple document soigneusement trié.

« Ce sont des pages d'ancien livres, c'est pour mon travail. Expliqua calmement Hestia.

-Et en quoi consiste ton travail ? Demanda Connor sans quitter les documents des yeux.

-Je vais travailler à la librairie. Je vais simplement remettre en vente des livres. Expliqua-t-elle clairement.

-Je vois… Dit Connor en baissant les yeux plongé dans la honte.

-Tu peux les lires si tu veux. Dit Hestia avant de se remettre sur le canapé.

-De quoi parle se livre ? Demanda Jenna l'œil brillant.

-D'un héros amoureux et perdu… Dit Hestia avant de reprendre une gorgé de son thé parfumé. Un héros qui est sous-estimé par les autres car il possède de puissant pouvoir. Continua-t-elle avant de finir. Car il est le petit-fils de Zeus. »

FIN

 **Et voilà la fin ! Je précise, l'OC Jenna Anderson appartient toujours à VendettaPrimus.**

 **Si vous voulez une suite dite le moi dans les commentaires !**

 **Est-ce que parmi vous, il y en a qui ont découvert de quel livre faisait allusion Hestia ?**

 **Indice : Hestia est un personnage du livre.**


End file.
